User talk:Sockpuppets411/2
Thats my old talk. THis is the new talk.--Соккпуппитс411( |talk|23:10, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Ok... It is ARCHIVED!!!!!! :) OK --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat] Say Somethin'!!!! 23:11, 8 September 2008 (UTC) OK DELETE WHAT I WROTE ON YOUR USER PAGE!!!!!! --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!!! 23:15, 8 September 2008 (UTC) I WILL DO IT NOT REALLY. I know it is wrong writing stuff on your user page. Sorry --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!!! 23:16, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Please don't have me blocked. Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!!! 23:17, 8 September 2008 (UTC) I will delete that 'COPY and PASTE SECTION ON UR USER PAGE! --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!!! 23:24, 8 September 2008 (UTC) OR... NOT!--Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!!! 23:24, 8 September 2008 (UTC) alright --Соккпуппитс411( |talk|23:25, 8 September 2008 (UTC) You are preventing your user page from becoming vandalized. :) --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat] Say Somethin'!!!! 23:26, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Now only users can edit it. I don't want to ban IP addresses, I want to know who did it! HAHA!--Соккпуппитс411( |talk|23:29, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for supporting me on the bearucrat thingy, but I'm 100% sure they won't make me one. I guess Aqua Jet deserved it more. [[User:Dancing Penguin|DancingPenguin](Talk!/ /What's CP?/Play!) 15:39, 9 September 2008 (UTC) I AM ON NOW! I'm on NOW!!!!!!! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]] Say Somethin'!!! 22:53, 9 September 2008 (UTC) I, Sk8rbluscat is Sockpuppets411 will be his 'homeboy' from now on. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] Say Somethin'!!! 22:58, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Hopefully Aqua Jet won't become POWER Hungry. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] Say Somethin'!!! 22:58, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Put the homeboy sentence on your user page. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] Say Somethin'!!! 22:58, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Old messages Hi Sockpuppets. I was wondering....what's with the old messages???? Sammysk 00:20, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Jumble A few minutes for the words besides protest, a good three minutes for the word protest. --Freeloh 00:50, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Phobia Yeah, really I'm scared of all insects... VERY scared... except butterflies... except close up butterflies. Close up butterflies are creepy... new subject! Have you seen 'My Secret' on my user page? --Freeloh 00:58, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Yeah Yeah, thanks, it didn't exactly help, but I'm glad you tried to! :) --Freeloh 01:02, 10 September 2008 (UTC) No No, you don't ruin everything, you definitely made me happy... just what I needed! --Freeloh 01:06, 10 September 2008 (UTC) StH Ah, I don't care if songs have bad things or good things in them as long as I like them, the only problem of ones with bad things in them is that my band is DEFINITELY not playing them. ;) (I'm the singer!) --Freeloh 01:11, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Band Yeah, I could be a kind of guitar, if I didn't completely suck at it! xD I can only sing, but I'm talented at it at least, which makes up for my sucky guitar playing. Plus, my friend plays guitar anyway. :P But, our drummer quit his druming position, so the bassist took over for him, so we can't find a bass! We need one before we can play our first song... (which we decided will be Dead On Arrival by Fall Out Boy.) --Freeloh 01:17, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Wow, all this coming out of that thing on my page... :P --Freeloh 01:18, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Ah I haven't heard either of those! ^.^ Originally, we were gonna play BYOB by System of a Down, but we decided in the end on Dead on Arrival... it rocks my socks! --Freeloh 01:31, 10 September 2008 (UTC) SoaD Yeah, BYOB is the only System of a Down song I've actually heard! --Freeloh 01:41, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Hey Sockpuppets Hey Sockpuppets. :) What is up? --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 21:32, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Beaurocrat I already promoted an active user (User:Mrperson777). Plus, Aqua Jet was a really good user with great grammar, and I had no idea he/she quit until I saved it. So please stop attacking me on my talk page. Just because a person is a Beauracrat does not mean they will become the next Webmaster. If you read the announcement section, you'll find out about the Webmaster. Thank you in advance, Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 21:35, 10 September 2008 (UTC) NO I haven't I haven't used that animator --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 22:22, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Beauracrat ''You've recieved a thirty second block. I've been looking around on other talk pages, and I've been noticing how angry you are and performing the Internet equivalent of screaming. According to Internet Slang, such actions are reffered to as "flaming", of which is against the Wiki Law. Mr. Sockpuppets, I was actually thinking about giving you some kind of award or image, but that's changed my mind. Plus, Mrperson777 was also promoted to Beauracrat. I couldn't decide between Mrperson and Dancing Penguin, so I flipped a coin. Mrperson777 won my pure chance. It was him or Dancing Penguin. So please stop with your angry posts. The deed is done anyway. Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 21:13, 11 September 2008 (UTC) RE: Apology Well of course you're forgiven! Nothing is needed as an apology... although there is one thing I could use. As a fellow American, I hope you understand the importance of 9/11. Thus, I put an image of respect for today. User:4th hale consistently tries to remove the image, saying "it's not about CP". In the end, I had to something I never did before: I had to tell him I was the Co-Webmaster and I over ruled him. Yes, that is indeed a little harsh, but the USA and 9/11 have a major significance to me. He wants to have the image removed. Could you tell him on his talk page to keep the flag? That would mean a lot to me. Thank you, Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 21:27, 11 September 2008 (UTC) The Star Spangled Banner *Oh, say can you see, by the dawn's early light, *What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming? *Whose broad stripes and bright stars through the perilous fight, *O'er the ramparts we watched were so gallantly streaming? *And the rocket's red glare, the bombs bursting in air *Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there. *Oh, say does that star spangled banner yet wave *O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave? This is the United States of America, we fought our way to become the way it is today. --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 22:11, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Hey... I am a CLASSIC ROCK I like Classic Rock. Not 'HEAVY MEDAL'!!!! --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 22:32, 11 September 2008 (UTC) gimme the link 2 it. please. --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 22:32, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Pivot You use Pivot Animator? Cool, me too! DancingPenguin(Talk!/ ) 22:34, 11 September 2008 (UTC) I am installing Pivot Animator. Good Song! Hey Sockpuppets, that is a GOOD song. I also have Pivot on my computer.--Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 11:28, 12 September 2008 (UTC) It does! I made another one. --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 21:31, 12 September 2008 (UTC) That Pivot animation is cool, in my thoughts! --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 21:31, 12 September 2008 (UTC) Young Socks That's amazing! So you actually know someone with abinism. Wow. I've seen pictures of people with albinism in a book. You should consider yourself blessed to have someone with such a special condition. There is one thing I've always wanted to know about albinism, though: is it true that a person inflicted with albinism is unable to go into the sun without bad skin damage? If so, are there ways aound it? I don't mean to sound offensive, but I am really curious. Thank you, Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 19:24, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Ha! I'm typing this sentence... with SOCKS on my hands!! Get it? SOCK-puppets? HA! I hope I brightened your day!! Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 20:15, 13 September 2008 (UTC) HA HA!!! SOCKS!!! RE: Iron Maiden Well, I didn't even know that you spoke of it until you informed me, but since they have a song called "Number of the Beast, than I am afraid that it's forbidden. The number six six six is a satanic number. The Bible says it represents the devil himself. Also, an "iron maiden" is a medieval torture devise consisting of a sarcophagus with huge spikes inside... I think you know the rest of that... Sorry. Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 20:20, 13 September 2008 (UTC) RE: Iron Maiden II Yes, go ahead and take it down. Thank you. Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 21:08, 13 September 2008 (UTC) RE: Man in the Window Yes, I've heard that story, but that's not how I learned it. <> In the e-mail version I recieved, the two men were best friends. As they grew older, they became less and less of interest in one another. In other words, they stopped talking. They were put in a nursing home in the same room, one with a window, one without. Both were paralyzed waist-down, yada-yada-yada, same as your story. Though, the window guy, since his roomate couldn't see the window and had nothing else to do, told him about what he saw, and every day for years, the other guy would look forward to the time of day in which his friend told about the sights. As the years dragged on, he became more and more excited about each day of the window stories. In fact, he wished to see the window himself. Thus, he paid less attention to his friend, and more about his window stories. Eventually, the window man died of natural death, and the other asked for his bed. When he looked out the window, all he saw was a brick wall. Stunned, he later spoke to a nurse and told him about the years of stories, and the nurse was surprised. He told him the other guy was blind! In the end, the man learned that the only reason his friend made up those stories was to make him happy. He learned a lesson that day: friendship brings out the best of people. I've recieved other versions, including one similar to yours, but I never liked that version. It was heart-breaking. I have a soft spot for lovable old geezers. Another note, I may have the e-mail I got, sooner or later, I'll find it and share it with you. Hopefully, you'll use my version instead. Yours is very depressing. Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 21:25, 13 September 2008 (UTC) great. Just great Just when I quit, that little punk Chlorine pops in and hacks me. Thank goodness the little moron didn't change my password. So, let me guess, for this, no more sysop, eh?-Соккпуппитс411( |talk 00:21, 14 September 2008 (UTC) :I am not as familiar with your background and editing style as the local admins are -- I just performed the emergency de-sysop to prevent further annoyance. I suggest you talk to the administrators here. If they are convinced that it is really you and not Chlorine (or that there is not something else fishy going on here), then they can resysop you. Best wishes — Catherine (talk) 00:59, 14 September 2008 (UTC) I'm sad... I'm sad that you're quitting-- I'm really crying! --Freeloh 03:44, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Youre Quitting!! You shouldnt quit!~~ I fel compelled to gve you my award before you leave --Piebob2323 03:58, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Listen For getting hacked, and seeing that the format is back, I am going to flip out next time that little rat Chlorine shows his face here. I am banned because taht rat hacked me!!!!--Соккпуппитс411( |talk 12:48, 14 September 2008 (UTC) if anyone has any heart I have been desysoped. I got banned. My brother got banned. What he said was a joke! People say that here all the time! he is able to say it too! Besides, back to the topic. I was going to quit there, but I was then hacked by none other than... Chlorine. Go look at my recent changes, a lot of them are bad cuz of him. Thank you Piebob. Thanks Freeloh. I was about to leave because the drama here is getting whack! But, if I am unblockd, and get my sysop ability back, I think I will stay a long time. PS:Aqua Jet, leave it to an albino who rarely goes outside to know what to say to a person.--Соккпуппитс411( |talk 12:56, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Hey I hope you stay here for a long time, because you rock buddy! And that Chlorine will get his/her punisment, I swear!! By the way, why was your brother banned? DancingPenguin(Talk!/ ) 16:10, 14 September 2008 (UTC) could anybody unban me please?--Соккпуппитс411( |talk 17:01, 14 September 2008 (UTC) About you getting blocked... that LITTLE BAD GUY, Cloriene, HE GETS YOU DE SYSOPED! NOW YOU CAN'T EVEN EDIT YOUR USER PAGE!!!!!! THAT IS THE LAST STRAW, for you. Of course... EVERYONE shares YOUR IP address. You are a target to everyone else. --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 20:01, 14 September 2008 (UTC) finally If I got resysoped, it would be perfect. Just gotta wait for the IP to end. By the way, chlorine shares my IP. so does his sock. Wompus72 shared mine. Brother. Other wompuses are chlorine. Mr. Bonesey5 was a mistake. thats it. But, I am so far, free.--Соккпуппитс411( |talk 20:38, 14 September 2008 (UTC) hello? Any bureaucrats mind estting me with rollback and sysop again? --Соккпуппитс411( |talk 20:43, 14 September 2008 (UTC)